A current mirror is a circuit that produces an output current at approximately the same current level as the input current. Current mirrors are used in a variety of applications and are designed for a relatively narrow expected range of input currents. As such, a current mirror designed to produce a copy of a 1 microampere (microamp) input current may not work satisfactorily to produce an accurate copy of a 1 milliamp input current.